Wherever you will go
by Konan . ice - origami
Summary: Song Fic da música:: Wherever you will go - The Calling Sasu/Saku O sofrimento de abandono, a saudade, a dor... Com o amor, a paixão e o verdadeiro sentimento. A vingança e o amor. A paixão e a verdade ...


Bem, alguns de vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu não estou atualizando a minha fic "Amor além da morte", e eu lhes digo : Vcs estão completamente errados, porque eu ESTOU atualizando. Mas eu ouvi essa música, do The Calling, e a idéia de fazer uma song fic não me saiu da cabeça, me atormentou até eu dizer chega. Ou melhor, até eu aceitar fazer a fic! É, não sou eu que mando na minha Inner, ela que manda em mim! O.O Bem, comecemos com a fic, chega de enrolação. Eu recomendo, se vocês puderem, ler a fic escutando a música. E... lá vai!

* * *

_**Wherever you will go**_

_**So lately, been wondering**_

_Ultimamente tenho perguntado _

_**Who will be there to take my place **_

_Quem vai ocupar meu lugar? _

_**When I'm gone, you'll need love**_

_Quando eu me for, você precisará de um amor_

_**To light the shadows on your face**_

_Para iluminar as sombras da sua face _

_**If a great wave shall fall **_

_E se uma grande onda caísse? _

_**And fall upon us all **_

_E caísse sobre todos nós? _

_**Then between the sand and stone**_

_Então, entre a areia e a pedra, _

_**Could you make it on your own **_

_Você conseguiria se virar sozinha?_

Sasuke estava indo embora, e Sakura havia sido deixada naquele banco, na entrada/saída de Konoha. Logo que ela acordou, ela viu os dois shinobis em sua frente, mas não viu a pessoa que amava, e logo teve a seguinte conclusão: "Sim, ele foi embora... Talvez para sempre."

O tempo passava e Sakura nunca se esquecia daquela noite, talvez a mais terrível para ela. Ela não se esquecera do sorriso, das palavras, do agradecimento... O agradecimento sem sentido...

Agora poderia até ser discípula da Hokage, podia ter mil amigos, mas ela estava só... Sim, ela encontrou a solidão, como havia dito aquela noite.

Com o passar dos dias, messes, anos; ela estava virando uma bela kunoichi, forte, inteligente, capaz, bela...

E Sasuke também...

Ele treinava o máximo, mesmo que seu corpo não aguentasse, mas ele continuava treinando...

Queria poder... Queria vingança...

Mas toda vez em que pensava nisso, vinha uma garota de apenas doze anos em sua mente. Uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda, profundos.

"Como estará Sakura agora?" Pensava ele, toda vez que essa garotinha vinha á sua mente. Ele se lembrava da noite que abandonara Konoha, e do que pensou, logo que saiu dos portões da vila: "Agora, Sakura, você terá que procurar um novo 'amor', porque eu não quero mais brincar de ninja com vocês, em Konoha."

Sim, ele virara, naquela noite, um definitivo Nuke-nin. Como, agora, ele contradizia essa idéia. Uma parte de sua mente pensava no seu treinamento e sua vingança. A Outra pensava em Sakura.

_**If I could, then I would **_

_Se eu pudesse, então eu iria _

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

_Eu vou aonde você for _

_**Way up high or down low **_

_Bem lá em cima, ou lá embaixo _

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

_Eu vou aonde você for_

Agora, estavam ambos com 17 anos.

Sakura estava se lembrando da luta de Naruto com Sasuke, e depois, de Sasuke ter fugido de Konoha. Mesmo depois de cinco anos, quando se pegava sozinha pensando isso... ela não conseguia engolir essa história.

"Como está Sasuke agora? Ele está bem? Será que Orochimaru..."

Não, essa idéia é terrível demais para ser mostrada... Duas lágrimas caíram do rosto de Sakura. Sendo o que fosse, ela ainda amava Sasuke... Amava a pessoa que nunca a havia amado.

Lembrou-se do que disse para Sasuke, que ele poderia levá-la junto. Ela enfrentaria o que fosse, fugiria de Konoha, talvez para nunca mais voltar... Ela faria de tudo para não ficar longe dele... Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Sasuke havia saído um pouco da aldeia do Som. Precisava ver Sakura. Precisava ver como ela estava...

Ele precisou ficar longe dela para perceber os sentimetos que ele tinha por ela. Ele queria levá-la com ele, quando ela se ofereceu para ir. Mas ele sabia que, se ele a levasse, Orochimaru a mataria. E ele não aguentaria ver isso em sua frente...

Ele finalmente chegou nos portões de Konoha. Adentrou-os se ninguém perceber e foi diretamente para a casa da Kunoichi que tanto procurava.

_**And maybe, I'll find out **_

_E talvez eu descubra _

_**A way to make it back someday **_

_Um modo de conseguir voltar algum dia _

_**To watch you, to guide you **_

_Para cuidar de você _

_**Through the darkest of your days **_

_E te guiar nos seus dias mais sombrios _

_**If a great wave shall fall **_

_E se uma grande onda caísse? _

_**And fall upon us all **_

_E caísse sobre todos nós? _

_**Then I hope there's someone out there **_

_ Então eu espero que haja alguém lá _

_**Who can bring me back to you **_

_Que possa me trazer de volta para você_

Por sorte, ela ainda morava na mesma casa.

Mas não era mais aquela menininha que ele lembrava... Ela era agora uma mulher. Linda, de fato.

Ele calculou que sua altura era equivalente a de seus pés ao seu ombro. Ela tinha seios fartos e curvas torneadas. Parecia mais... adulta.

Sakura percebeu uma leve mudança no seu estar. Percebia um chakra diferente no lugar. Mas era familiar esse chakra para ela. Mas era noite aquela hora. Todos estavam dormindo. Ela olhou para trás e viu Sasuke parado logo atrás dela.

Ao olhar para ele, Sasuke percebeu que a Face da Kunoichi ficou um misto de confusão, alegria, surpresa...

Sakura não conseguia falar. Não conseguia emitir nenhum som.

-É, Sakura, você está bem bonita, bem adulta, não é? - Disse Sasuke, não conseguindo segurar um sorriso de canto de boca, tão típico dele.

Finalmente Sakura conseguiu falar algo

-Sasuke, o que você está fazendo aqui? Como conseguiu entrar aqui?

-Shhh! - ele fez um sinal para a Kunoichi calar-se.

-Sakura, eu precisava... Eu precisava ver você.

-Sasuke...

_**Runaway with my heart**_

_Foge com meu coração _

_**Runaway with my hope **_

_Foge com minha esperança _

_**Runaway with my love **_

_Foge com meu amor_

-Sasuke, você me magoou... Muito, aquela noite. Depois de tudo o que eu te disse você simplesmente foi embora e me ignorou. Fiquei me esperando por muito tempo... agora...

-Sakura, então você ainda sente algo por mim... Mesmo que eu tenha feito aquilo?

-Sasuke, não fuja da conversa.

-Então, por favor - ele pediu num tom calmo, que impressionou a Kunoichi - Não me chame de Sasuke, com esse tom de aspereza.

-Então, como eu posso te chamar? – Ela continuou com seu mesmo tom.

-Me chame como você sempre me chamou...

-Ok, Sasuke-kun... Responda minha pergunta... Por que você veio aqui? Tem algum motivo especial.

_**I know now, just quite how **_

_Agora eu sei exatamente como _

_**My life and love might still go on **_

_Minha vida e o meu amor poderão continuar _

_**In your heart, in your mind**_

_Em seu coração, em sua mente, _

_**I'll stay with you for all of time **_

_Eu ficarei pra sempre com você_

-Oh! Sakura... Eu não viria aqui sem motivos... E tenho um motivo bem especial...

-Então qual é esse motivo?

-Posso resumi-lo em uma palavra...

-Então fale logo!

-Você! - Ao dizer isso, Sasuke abraçou a Kunoichi e uniu seus lábios ao dela. No começo foi um simples roçar de lábios, mas depois se tormnou um beijo que mostrava amor, paixão, saudades... Foi um beijo cálido, ávido, terno... Mas que só durou alguns minutos. Minutos que, para os dois era uma eternidade.

Ao se separarem em busca de ar. Sasuke retomou a conversa. O coração de Sakura não se aguentava, parecia que ia sair pela boca.

-Bem, Sakura. Você não pode dizer para ninguém que eu estive aqui. Tenho que voltar. Por enquanto, não sei se serei aceito em Konoha. Mas pretendo voltar para cá...

-Mas, Sasuke...

-Voltar para você. Agora... - ele selou os lábios mais uma vez, mas esse foi só um roçar de lábios. - Tenho que ir. E, Sakura, Não me esqueça.

-Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke respirou fundo e disse

-Eu também te amo.

E Sasuke saiu do quarto de Sakura, que era onde ele se encontrava

_**If I could turn back time **_

_Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo _

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

_Eu vou ande você for _

_**If I could make you mine**_

_ E fazer que você fosse minha _

_**I'll go wherever you will go **_

_Eu vou aonde você for_

-Não queria que Sasuke ficasse fugindo assim... - Sakura pensava, ainda tentando digerir a história de Sasuke. - Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... Ah! Se eu pudesse mudar tudo isso...

E Sasuke, voltando:

-Ah! Sakura. Um dia você ainda será minha... como você sempre sonhou... Como nós sempre sonhamos...

* * *

_Yoo!! _

_Ah! Ficou meio __Mamão com açúcar__ essa fic, né? _

_Bem, gente insegura é __fogo__, né... _

_E eu sendo insegura, queria saber a __opinião__ de __vocês__!! _

_\ / Reviews!! _

_É só __clicar no quadradinho__ lilás aqui embaixo e __escrever__! _

_Não vai __cair o dedo__ e vai fazer __muito feliz__ uma jovem escritora de fic's de Naruto! _

Então obrigada para quem leu e muito obrigada para quem mandar reviews! Bjs para todos!

_**Ja Ne!**_


End file.
